The Real Ideal
by Earl Cardinal
Summary: As anyone knows, the Otamega should be interested in games. When a PFP is released that can connect to Nerve Gear in order to support VRMMORG technology, will Keima survive what may be his most life-threatening challenge yet? Rated T because plot twists. And just in case.
1. In Which Yokkyun Is Left Behind

**Now, some may call me insane in the brain for this, but I got such a good idea I had to send it out. Now this story is still setting up, and there are plot holes, but it all will be explained in the next chapter. Hopefully. Don't take my word on that.**

**Disclaimer- Respective characters belong to their respective authors. Only the plot belongs to me. **

When Keima first saw it, Keima had to adjust his glasses going to the point of wiping them several times, attracting feminine attention to him as a byproduct.

Keima had been surprised so severely he even expected some demon from Hell or Haqua to explain the entire thing to him. As what he saw was what was precious to Keima to the point of protecting it with his life, refined and renewed. An Internet legend that went side-by-side with that of the Capturing God. Although Keima had indeed heard of it, he did not expect it to be such short notice, and no prior notice by his fans. As they were a somewhat well-informed group, Keima now moved on from shock and into suspicion. A favorite commandment of his, There is no such thing as a free meal, rang loud and clear here.

That is, Keima was staring at the newly released PFP that could connect with the famous Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online technology, simply known as PFP Reality. And Keima would give anything to assure himself that it was, indeed, reality. However, Keima's several questions regarding the game system were destined to be never answered as a girl in uniform suddenly noticed him.

'Sir, would you like a demo of the new PFP?'

The attendant next to the door smiled at him.

'I promise that you won't be disappointed.'

Keima paused for a second before he nodded, and allowed her to lead him in.

* * *

The store was actually quite new, and the smell of clean rubber was in the air. There were several customers, and they all seemed quite familiar with all the employees, and all seemed to be having a friendly conversation.

'This store is actually sponsored by many companies, including NEK and Argus. Those two companies recently had a joint product which is what you and I know as the PFP Reality. Our store served as a major advertising board, and therefore, we enjoy several early releases and well as special bonuses in our products.'

Keima nodded once more. Seemed logical, as the place did seem to have a large amount of advertisement.

'Here it is, the demo area! Please enjoy.'

The attendant indicated what seemed to be a large table of gaming consoles. Several attendants along with their designated customers were already there.

For some reason or other no one had tried out the PFP Reality though. As Keima pulled out his seat, the attendant handed him something.

'Here is your complementary Nerve Gear equipment.'

Keima accepted the unwieldy helmet. He had heard of Nerve Gear, but never had he used it, as none of the VRMMORPGs dealt with his preferred gal games. However, now that it could allow an interface between the technology and his games, Keima would be happy to finally accept what his fans called 'the future of gaming.'

As Keima prepared to insert his favorite game of all time, One Leaf, the attendant moved to stop him. He gazed at her in cold fury.

'A-h-h-h, gomennasai, really, I'm quite sorry. However, we are not allowed to let you play personal games here. However,'

the attendant pulled out another game, and Keima raised his eyebrows. Was that...?

'I do have a copy of the game Sword Art Online.'

She smiled at him, and placed it in the table.

'Perhaps you would play this instead?'

Keima stared at it. If he was correct, that game had just came out that day.

'Aren't there lines of people who wanted to buy it?'

'Ah, yes, we are all sold out of SAO, but this copy is actually mine.'

Keima looked at her. Was she sympathetic to him or something?

Keima sighed, and grabbed the small chip, and inserted in into the PFP Reality. He then connected the PFP Reality to his Nerve Gear helmet.

'Please enjoy your gaming experience!'

'Thanks for lending me it.' He muttered out noncommittally.

Keima reluctantly placed One Leaf back inside his pocket.

Perhaps next time, Yokkyun.

He leans over the adjustable chair, before settling on a comfortable position.

'Link Start.'

And then the world went dark, before flashing white.

As the columns of color passed by him, Keima remembered the descriptions of the opening from his devout followers. Seems that they weren't wrong, it was quite realistic. The Nerve Gear then checked that he was completely connected, and slid away from view.

Next, language. Japanese.

Account? Keima paused, and tried out his PFP code.

Accepted.

_Keima Katsuragi._

Suddenly, a screen titled

'Welcome to Sword Art Online.'

Then a blast of various blue hues.

'Hmm.'

He looked at himself. He was dressed in black fingerless gloves, and had a dark tan jacket on. Black jeans went down to tan shoes made of something similar to that of leather. Perhaps he should have at least set up an actual account to adjust his character to his liking. He sighed. Well, at least he had his glasses. This was better than not seeing anything.

He looked at his side.

Keima, a health bar, 250/250, Level One.

Keima frowned. He needed to change his level for sure.

Now, he tried to recall the instructions for main menu.

Right index finger and thumb, now...up?

Nothing.

Down?

The main menu finally popped up.

Keima searched disappointingly at all the blanks. Except for Equipment...

In Weapons he had...

Keima groaned. Whose bright idea was it to give him a Wooden Stick?

He selected it, as it materialized, Keima felt more and more disillusioned. It was long, sure, but thin, and Keima handled it delicately, in fear of breaking it. Was there anything he could do with it?

Swing. Nothing.

Swirl. Nothing.

A group of girls passed by, and giggled at Keima's antics.

Keima dropped to his knees. This was utterly embarrassing. That attendant had lied. This was a terrible experience. As he slowly got up, a voice called him out.

'Daijoubu desuka?'

Keima looked at the blue-haired man standing next to him, offering a hand. Keima got up by himself, and calmly replied that he was fine.

'Ah, in that case would you like to join my guild?'

Wait.

Keima peered at the man, who seemed to have nothing but innocence in his face.

'No, I'd prefer to stay solo for now.'

The man raised an eyebrow.

'Really? In that case, take care of yourself, here, on Floor 1, Town of Beginnings. If you really need information, consult a beta-player or your handbook. '

'I see. Thank you for the advice. I will be leaving now.'

As Keima began walking away, the man ran up to him.

'Ah, wait, wait, what is your name?'

Keima looked at him curiously. Did this person need something?

'Keima Katsuragi.'

The man smiled.

'Alright, Keima, I'll be seeing you around. My name's Diabel, and if you ever need a knight, message me, alright? Have fun here in Aincrad!'

And with that, the long blue-haired main in bronze armor named Diabel left.

Keima looked ahead at the market full of people and decided he might as well look around.

'Unless I wish to remain Level 1 forever.' He grumbled and walked down the road, placing his Wooden Stick back in his inventory.

**I promise there will be more action, however what I don't promise is that it will be good action. I'm not sure if I'm the best at action scenes yet. I guess we'll find out. Also, yes, the stick is important. And for those who didn't realize, Diabel is a actual character, shown in a actual episode as well as the light novel. Refresh your memory by watching Episode 1 or something. **


	2. Status

**Welcome back to the Real Ideal. These series will move slight slower than my first fanfic, so be aware of that. Also, I will try to keep this episodic as possible. So no in between stuff. Strictly what happens in a episode of SAO. Some episodes, like Episode 1 right now, can go for a couple chapters, due to the plot. But I'll try to keep each episode on a chapter only. **

Keima rubbed his head. He had already tried a total of twenty times, yet that boar still killed him every time. After a disastrous attempt at buying things without any money, he had given up and decided to get some experience. He sighed, exasperated as his stick broke for the twentieth time as well, and felt himself pushed down by the boar. He exploded into shards of white again.

This was just... terrible.

'Oi, baka yonder! You look like you're having some trouble!'

Keima glared at a group of boys who passed by him. He sighed. Perhaps he was having some trouble. Now that he thought of it, that group of girls and now that groups of guys... He fell to his knees a second time that day. He misunderstood the purpose of these games. Solo playing, like that in his galges, wouldn't get him too far. He needed a guild. He grimaced upon thinking of that Diablel person. No, definitely not. He felt a new wave of determination. This wasn't going to end with him being Level 1 at the end of the day. He was going to make progress. As he stood up, he looks across the field, and notices two boys sparring with a boar. Hmmmm. Watching veterans play might help.

He soon noticed that whoever the black-haired boy was, he was obviously the expert here. The red-haired boy, on the other hand, still managed to kill several boars with the help of the other boy. Keima once again frowned. He was being indirectly mocked, and before he could fall into another bout of depression, he noticed something strange that made hisdetermination change to curiosity.

Red Headband had mimicked who Keima assumed to be a beta-tester as he pulled back, waited a moment as his One Handed Curve Blade began to emit a glow, and shot out and hit the boar. Keima raised his eyebrows. Perhaps this is what he was looking for. Standing up, he smirked. His conquest of this game was about to begin.

The boar whom defeated Keima several times already cast an almost bored expression at him as Keima moved into position, holding his his Wooden Stick back like Red Headband had done, and waited. Now what? Normally shouldn't there be a mana bar or something? How was he to charge up? Red Headband did seem to have being concentrating really hard. Keima breathed in, and begin to focus. As his fingers clenched his Wooden Stick desperately, Keima didn't see through his closed eyes that it had begin glowing. As he finally jumped at the boar, he felt confident as pressing the final button necessary for a galge.

The boar looked at the body lying next to him in a rather confused manner. As he nudged Keima's face up, he felt a exasperated sigh as he was held by two hands.

'I give up. Boar, you win this time.'

As the boar felt himself lifted up, he almost began to squeal, but was thrown in the air beforehand. As Keima sat down in a depressed manner, the boar hit the ground and shattered.

'Even when I do it right, this game seems against me. I guess I'm innenemey territory now, I really should find some guild and at least get t-'

Keima jumped back upon being presented with a gray screen.

_Results_

_Exp 24_

_Col 30_

_Items 2_

Keima stared at the impossible. Was it true? Did he defeat a Frenzy Boar, without a weapon? Keima grinned as he felt true satisfaction. Looks like this game was still quite fun after all.

* * *

After more than three hours of throwing defenseless Frenzy Boars, Keima finally drops down on the grass. He pulls up his menu, this time selecting his equipped skills. The delicious success was complimented by his new skills.

_Wooden Weapon- 6/1000_

_Searching- 48/1000_

_Tracking- 48/1000_

_Extended Weight Limit- 96/1000_

_Hiding- 24/1000_

_Sprint- 12/1000_

_Hand-to-hand Combat- 112/1000_

_Leather Equipment- 2/1000_

And he was now Level 3, a good level, for someone who just started. As he stood and stretched, he noticed that Red Headband and Beta but the sunset. Seemed that they too had stopped experience farming. Keima sulked upon remembering their superiority with their weapons. At least he had a level. He checked the time, and gave a jump. 5:37! If Mari wasn't going to kill him, he didn't know what would. He was going to be late for dinner. As the clouds rolled into the sunset, Keima scrambled to log out.

'Wait.'

He checked again. Shouldn't the log out be there? All he saw was a blank choice. He sighed. At least he had excuse now. Not that Mari was going to accept it, with all his previous reasons that sounded much more valid than this.

As he walked around, the sun began to become even more covered in clouds. Keima enjoyed the realistic effect, but the clouds were moving far too fast, unlike in reality. As he continued to trek to town, a sudden ring of dull bells hit the air. Keima paused. Was there an announcement? Concerning the bug, probably. Keima then stopped at that moment, as he saw the people in town disappeared into light one after another. And that person running towards him looked strikingly like...

Keima, too, dissapitated into light.

'Dammit! So close!'

The girl panted, and she pulled up a purple tablet that showed the face of a girl who had tear stained eyes and a worried expression.

'Elsi, I'm sorry, I didn't catch him on time. I'm going to have to go in deep too.'

'Ha-Haqua, be careful, okay? Kami-sama can handle himself, I'm sure, but I don't kn-'

'It's fine,' Haqua chuckled, 'I haven't had the chance to pay back that guy anyways. Now at least I don't owe him anymore.'

And the demon jumped into the air onto her scythe, flying to the Town of Beginnings.

Keima rubbed his eyes. Maybe a message from the administrators was enough, but for him to be forcefully teleported here was a bit much. As he looked around, the sheer number of people didn't surprise him. VRMMORPGs seemed pretty popular, and these people were no exception.

As the chatting went on, a blinking red message in the sky caught his eye.

_Warning_

That message multiplied several fold, before coloring the sky a dirty red hue. Keima looked around. The other players seemed as surprised as him. Seemed this wasn't supposed to happen. He narrowed his eyes.

The messages then began leaking a viscous red, connected in the center, crackling with electricity, before again reaching up. This then became a robe, and a figure.

Keima noticed whispers of Game Master, but did not feel reassured. If this was an event, then this was far too dramatic. As the figure rose, the surrounding players went silent.

The Game Master opened his arms, and finally spoke.

'Attention, players.'

Keima rubbed his hand on his jeans. He didn't like that start. Something was definitely wrong.

'Welcome to my world.'

'My name is Kayaba Akhiko.'

Keima frowned. The creator of the game giving a personal message, yet having absolutely no happy tones? This was getting more suspicious by the minute.

'As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world.'

Keima debated on what that meant. He probably meant that he had cause the rest if the administrators to leave, thereby having him as the only one who was still maintaining the server.

'I'm sure you've already noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu.'

True, as Keima once again tried. He noticed none of the others did so, and looked at them questionably. We're they completely mesmerized by the speech?

'But this is not a defect in the game.'

Keima stopped going into the main menu. That could only mean...

'I repeat...'

That this Akhiko character was going to...

'This is not a defect in the game.'

Trap them all in the game. Keima does not panic for a moment, and instead looks at the robed man with curiosity. To his understanding, if Akihiko wanted to play God, wouldn't him maintaining the server be enough? Perhaps he had a taste for the extreme, but Keima doubt this person would enjoy that. Being God was a lonely and tiring journey, Keima knew too well. This man may want that for whatever reason, but he was likely to regret that.

'..-ne on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear.'

Keima suddenly thought back to the attendant. Had she tried?

'Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending you life.'

Keima nodded grimly at this. A very effective procedure to trap people, he would have to admit. Although why no one ever questioned Akihiko's design flaw was beyond him.

'Unfortunately several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear.'

Since when did Akihiko give a warning?

'As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world.'

Keima thought of his own death, but quickly accepted dying in a game. But he sweats. He knew several of his fans who had gotten the Nerve Gear and were closet gamers, as their families disapproved of their games. Were they-?

'As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths.'

...Keima didn't think that the news would actually get so much information, especially how the log out button was gone.

'Thus, you can assume the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal.'

Keima watched several exhales, and scoffed. These people instantly forgot the deaths upon understanding that they were safe. Another reason Keima preferred games, and, as he narrowed his eyes at all the people surrounding him, this was certainly no longer a game.

'I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game.'

At this Keima looked at Akihiko in disbelief. Was that sarcasm? These people were just told that they were no longer able to go home. How would a simple hope somehow-

'But I want you to remember this clearly.'

Keima rolled his eyes. As if some people weren't already mentally scarred.

'There is no longer a way to revive someone within the game.'

Keima breifly panicked, before settling down himself with the knowledge that if Akihiko would never had set an impossible goal.

'If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost.'

This wasn't good. Memories of himself being utterly destroyed by the Frenzy Boar flashed in Keima's mind. Maybe he had a reason to be worried.

'And simultaneously, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain.'

Keima once again rolled his eyes. The drama was far too much. Repeating the death penalty, poetic use of forever, destroy, and lost, did this Akihiko character really create such a game? Keima had to wonder about that.

'There is only one means of escape.'

This was interesting. If Keima guessed correctly, some of these people here might love to simply stay here for the rest of there lives, after getting accustomed to it, of course. This message was probably reserved for those who actually had something in their life.

'To complete the game.'

...Keima had entirely expect him to tell the players to defeat him. Wasn't that always the goal? Defeat the final boss, who imprisoned you in the first place?

'You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1.

If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level.'

Keima looked upon the presentation with dull impression. Akihiko seemed to have really prepared himself to do this. All the goals were reasonable, and what you'd expect if any generic RPG. Except for the reality death penalty, though.

'Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game.'

Keima twiddled his thumbs in thought. Usually this would be a simple task, if the constant death flag didn't hang over him.

'Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself.'

Keima refused to look. It was likely not too harmful, but a welcome from a villain was always a bad sign. Nevertheless, he as well as everyone around him holding the Mirror item burst into blue.

Keima looked at himself with the Mirror. No change at all. People around him wee full of chaos. The group of girls he had seen when he first enter this game was revealed to actually be a group of guys. Keima reeled back in disgust. He wasn't sure about VRMMORGs wheat why first started, he CERTAINLY wasn't going to play another upon realizing he was trapped, and he was never to touch that accursed PFP Reality which brought him to this whole mess in the first place ever again.

'Right now, you're probably wondering "Why?"'

Keima smirked. More like "How?"

'"Why Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and Nerve Gear, do all this?"'

Keima nodded sagely. He better have a good reason. This was probably a lot of work, including the avatar that Akhiko was currently in.

'My goal has already been achieved.'

What, two hundred deaths?

'I created Sword Art Online for one reason...'

What about the Nerve Gear?

'To create this world and intervene in it.'

Didn't he already create Sword Art Online in the first place? Did he mean Aincrad?

'And now, it's complete.'

Keima scowled at this statement. He didn't really intervene yet. He was explaining, wasn't he? Pretty bad intervention, as eve-'

'This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch.'

As Akihiko collapsed into the viscous red once more, Keima noticed Red Headband (he certainly looked different) and Beta (looked more childish now) running out. Hmmm. Seemed the force field was down. Keima ran after them. They certainly looked like they knew where they were going. At least, Beta looked like it.

'The barrier is down, so where is he a-'

Suddenly, a unmistakeable figure with spectacles on ran out of the plaza.

'Ah! There!'

The demon shot down after him.

As the two players finally stopped, Keima hid behind a wall. Those two were in a alleyway, wherever that lead. As he stooped in to listen he was suddenly pulled to a side by a hand.

'!'

'Haqua, what are you doing in this? Don't tell me you like to pl-'

A slap to the face.

'Do you realize how much Elsi was worrying about you?! She was crying. And you have the nerve to-'

'Haqua.'

His face grew serious, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to blush.

'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I want to enjoy it, without the real interfering. I'm sure New Hell has already taken custody of my body, is that correct?'

She shook him off and nodded, looking away from him in flushed cheeks.

'Good. I have a duty here.'

She looked at him, curious.

'Duty?'

'Yes, if I'm not...shhh.'

As Keima clamped Haqua's mouth with his hand, the red-haired player walked out, wiping his eyes, and luckily went the opposite direction from where they were speaking.

'Alright, we should be in the clear now, Haqua...Haqua?'

She was positively steaming in fury, and nearly launched him to a wall if Keima didn't grab her scythe and surprisingly moved it aside.

'Haqua, you didn't hear what the Game Master told the players, did you?'

She shook her head, still shocked at the gamer's new found strength.

'In the end, I'll die if taken enough damage.'

She widened her eyes.

'Yes, yes. But I'll survive. But I'll need you to help me complete my assignment.'

She looked at him curiously.

'What's this "assignment?"'

Keima smiled, and pointed back at the road from which a certain black-haired individual was currently running on.

'If I'm not mistaken, that person there,'

as the person slashed though a Wolf,

'will be the key to freeing these players.'

'And how would you know, Katsuragi? He seems the same as any other play-'

'Ah-ah-ah. You can always tell who is the protagonist. Always.'

**I'd say that chapter took way too long. Setting up the plot is a pain. But I like Keima's stats so far a lot. Is it possible to be Level 3 on day on- **

**Yes it is, as Kirito took a month to go to Level 40, so if I'm corre-**

**Wait, no player can match how much experience Kirito gets daily. So...**

**Enjoy! I didn't like typing this chapter too much, but it was nice.**


	3. Valid Statements and Plot Points

**Unfortunately, as reviews are slow to come by, I'm continuing the episodic format. So no romance(yet), only perspective. At least, for now. I need way more time for this story. My other story's recent hiatus is a difficult choice for me, but I still like both stories. I realize reviews should be given a week or two, but I don't take hiatus for too long on this particular story. Perhaps when both of the stories are done, and then... Oh wait, I still have those 30 characters I've created prior to these stories. Probably. A spinoff should start anytime soon. No dead stories for me. As always, enjoy the story. **

_One Month Later_

'I hope this kid knows what he's doing.'

Keima peeked at the scene below them. After a month of simply ravaging the first floor for the boss dungeon, it was apparently found by a group, but they requested help as apparently they feared their group wasn't large enough. The players Keima saw weren't too special, except for two: Kirito and that hooded person.

'Haqua, take a group scan of them.'

She nodded, and molded her hagoromo into a screen. She then moved the camera across the stage.

'Egil, Terran, Legolas, Raven, Spree, Asuna, Artemis, Sala...'

As Haqua droned on and on the names of the various players in the event, Keima pulled out his PFP from his pocket. It was great that Haqua's hagoromo could imitate his actual PFP, and he didn't feel too uncomfortable that New Hell had tracked all the games he'd played, as well as his emails. In fact, Dokorou probably realized exactly how well known he was in the real. But nevertheless, he didn't feel that he would have survived willingly without his PFP.

'...Foray, and the leader seems to be Diabel.'

Keima grimaced upon hearing that name once more. His first, and last, request from an outside person to join a guild. He would most certainty reject it even if he was asked now.

'Hey, it's starting, Katsuragi, so get up already. Save your game or whatever.'

He did as he was told, and bended over beside Haqua to look upon the scene.

'...Katsuragi, I still don't like the fact that I'm forced to work with you for as long as this goes on. Just realize the only reason I'm here is because I was requested by New Hell authorities.'

Keima nodded absentmindedly. Although he appreciated that New Hell wanted to watch over him, especially with a highly skilled demon, he still felt that Haqua may interfere with his plans for this Kirito. She was also considered an Immortal Object, thus allowing Keima to gain free experience with Haqua's teamwork alongside Keima, as they were a group. However, the discovery of nonlethal weapon arrays was a constant threat from her, and Keima honestly would have preferred that she watch from a distance. Keima looked back at Diabel, while Haqua continued to record him.

'..-like to consider my "job" as knight.'

The audience fell into laughter.

'There's no job system in this game!'

'Then is this meeting a joke, too?'

Keima was still quite surprised by the lack of fear in these people. While he had guessed that they may have been somewhat fearful of their own situation, it seemed that they WERE gamers, and adapted quickly to the role. Of course, if Keima was dropped into a galge, he would probably adapt quickly as well, perhaps even faster than these players here. But he was obviously different from the norm.

Diabel now grew a serious tone to his speech, and had a gleam in his eye.

'Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower.'

The audience now leaned in with actual interest, some even wondering whether or not he was honest.

'We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game.'

Keima frowned at that statement. If Murphy's Law was anything to count on, that scenario would definitely have a problem. Someone was going to die. And Keima would make sure that Kirito wasn't the one dead.

'Everyone present here shares this duty!'

Haqua smirked in a way Keima could only describe as devilishly, and he sighed. Seems looking down on humans was a hobby of hers.

'Do you all agree?'

The players gave a roaring applause, with whistles and loud claps. Keima wondered if this was the first time since the "game" started that a group was cheering over something.

He gave a fleeting look at Kirito. His slight smile was definitely an improvement, as he was previously much more morbid and basically plain determination, although Keima really questioned how strong his motives were.

'Alright, then let us begin our planning.'

Keima raised his eyebrows with surprise. Here was the turning point.

'First, divide into groups of six.'

Haqua gave a worried look to Kirito, and whispers to Keima.

'Katauragi, it seems the only person that hasn't already joined a group once is Kirito and that hooded girl there, Asuna.'

He nodded slowly. Seems a love interest had entered. Of course, and to be expected of the protagonist. There was foreshadowing when she was the only girl in the audience.

As the groups began to form, Asuna and Kirito remained on the side, while Diabel kept talking, ignoring the commotion.

'An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid using multiple parties.'

Keima narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had learned throughout that month that beta-players were indeed the ones who had more knowledge, and some even became information brokers. However, it was strange how the handbook actually made by these beta-players was rarely used in reference. So Diabel was also likely a beta-player, considering the fact that he was giving a bit too much useful advice.

'Focusing on the conversation between players Kirito and Asuna. Listen closely, Katsuragi.'

He gave her an appreciative look, and placed his face near her and her hagoromo, starting alarm bells in Haqua.

She gave him a rough push, moving him away.

'Listen closely, not move in closely.'

He gestured for her to turn the volume a bit louder. She reluctantly does so to the screen on her hagoromo.

'...-just stayed out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already.'

Oh, so she was that type of girl.

'A solo player?'

No, Kirito, not that. A strong girl, with-

'Then, want to form a party with me?'

The conversation had now taken a gripping turn. By taking the initiative, which every protagonist should know how to do, the scaffolding of the relationship which could eventually lead to the romance route, a path he knew extremely well. And this could start that.

'He just said we can't beat the boss on our own. So just for this fight?'

A good reasoning. Keima would have to admit, his skills in the protagonist role was decent, although he obviously wasn't aiming for it. But that all factors into why he is the protagonist.

She appears to give the affirmative, and Kirito sends her a request, which she accepts by tapping "Yes."

Keima smiled at the scene. The stage had been set.

'Okay, have you all formed your parties?'

The audience seemed to nod in unison, and Diabel once again starts.

Suddenly, a voice rang out.

'Just a minute!'

A rowdy-looking person jumped out from the back where Keima and Haqua were situated. They had nearly been discovered, as the person had jumped over them as well, if not for the hagoromo that covered them, thus ensuring invisibility.

The youth finally jumped down beside Diabel on the ground, and gestured toward himself.

'My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss.'

Keima definitely didn't like this Kibaou's rash entrance, and most certainly didn't like this "delinquent" aura that he was getting from that.

'Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand that have died so far!'

Not good. If Keima was correct, than this would drastically hurt Kirito's confidence in his quest. But this was probably one of the many hurdles he would have to face, so when Haqua gave him a questioning look, he simply waved for her to continue what she had been doing.

'Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?'

Keima gave a sarcastic smile. Although so far he would have to admit Diabel was fooling everybody, he should at least key down in his cluelessness. It was pretty obvious who needed to "apologize."

'Of course I am!

From the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and disappeared.'

Kibaou's version of what happened seemed very biased, but he would have to admit, it was true that most of the players, Kirito included, did leave.

'Katsuragi, Kirito is showing signs of depression.'

Keima frowned. He really didn't expect himself to take action so quickly. He hoped he wouldn't have to.

'They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger.'

Considering that Keima himself was on par to Kirito's level, Kibaou had definitely no proof of that (of course, Haqua's help was probably an outside factor).

'And then, they just ignored the rest of us.'

Once again, Keima's sarcastic smirk widened. Difficult to ignore what was all over the place.

'I'm sure someone here was in the beta!'

Sure. In fact, right beside him. His name was Diabel.

'They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded.'

Indeed, Diabel, indeed. Go on ahead.

'Katsuragi...'

He motioned at her impatiently once again to stop focusing in him and instead at the protagonist, Kirito.

'Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!'

Kibaou made a valid statement at the end, so why was he still arguing?

Haqua now made an unsure look on her face as Kirito dropped down to almost nothing for confidence and belief, a deep voice interrupted the tense moment.

'May I speak?'

A large figure rose, and towered over Kibaou, who was vey much intimidated.

'My name is Egil.'

'Katsuragi, that was one of the players I had scanned. According to his game time history, he had a high work ethic.'

'I would think that he is a likely counterpart to the protagonist.'

Even as Haqua was about to ask him to go into more detail exactly what he meant, Egil spoke further.

'Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right.

You're saying that just because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died.'

Keima would have to say, a voice of reason was always welcome. Of those dead, many had died from the fact that their parents or friends had tried to remove the Nerve Gear, thus something that no beta tester would have been able to help avoid.

'That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation.'

Egil' general statement of what Kibaou wanted was straight forward, and many flaws could now be pointed out. Those beginners should have sticked together. It's not as if Kibaou was protecting them either. His PFP continued to distract Haqua, who was now kicking him slightly.

'Correct?'

'Y-Yeah.'

Here, Keima's smirk finally widened to a satisfied grin. Here was the clincher. A stronger kick from Haqua distorted his grin into a grimace of pain.

'You got this guide book, didn't you?

It was provided for free at the item store.'

'Sure, I did...Why?'

Now, really, in that case, why didn't Kibaou use that guide book? It seemed that he was still totally clueless about it. Which was strange, considering that from Haqua's scans, he didn't have too much in his inventory, or at least not enough for him to forget about that guide book.

'It was complied from information given by the beta testers.'

In that case, why didn't Keima see Kirito do anything for this guide book that whole month? Keima finally stopped playing on his PFP, which allowed Haqua to take a sigh of relief, but not before Keima gave her an indignant glare.

The audience's shock was overwhelming, but once again, none of them had checked their inventory for it.

'Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died.'

Haqua now had hope in Kirito once more, as his confidence grew and the weight of the players' deaths drew back.

'I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss.'

Keima gave silent applause to Egil. If he hadn't already won the case, this definitely brought no more doubt into the beta testers' guilt. It would also seem that Kirito as a result of Egil's defense had once again believed in himself. The situation was returning to normal once more.

Kibaou reluctantly sat down, along with Egil, giving the spotlight back to Diabel.

'All right. Then, can we resume?

The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contain information about the boss.'

If Diabel had spoke of the guide book earlier to resolve what Kibaou's argument, it would have been great. It was all to convenient that Diabel was to reference t the guide book after Kibaou's entrance. Keima felt more and more hostility to the so-called "knight" who couldn't stand for his own team of beta-players. And Keima was surprised as he turned to the page of the first floor boss. Shouldn't he had been in the first edition issued? He was the most important goal as of now, so he should have been in the first edition. Keima really needed to talk with whatever incompetent mind thought up these guide books if they weren't useful enough as expected.

'According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes as well.'

While Keima felt that Diabel should have easily rattled that information off, as he was a beta-tester, the wonder and amazement of the players stifled his questions.

'This concludes the briefing. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed.'

'Katsuragi, pack your things. We're leaving right after.'

Keima nodded at her, and shuffled over to her. He was glad that she could help him carry out his task. Nevertheless, he still questioned exactly why did New Hell and Dokorou followed his lead and didn't try to suggest anything. It would seem that Haqua had definitely been somewhat forced into following him, as Elsi was deemed unable to enter the Sword Art Online server without a possibility of being unable to escape, like the rest of the players. Haqua retained her ability to escape, and thus did so only in certain conditions, where she was called to report. Which so far had only happened once.

Both Keima and Haqua listened closely to the last statement given by Diabel to the audience.

'EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster.

And whoever receives an item keeps it.

Any objections?

Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning.

See you there.'

Haqua's hagoromo wrapped around Keima, and they lifted off the ground inconspicuously due to the fact that they couldn't be seen.

'Katsuragi, I'd suggest taking the night at a inn near the party.'

'Certainly, although are we in separate rooms?'

She gave him a frown, along with a deep blush.

'I'm tasked to escort you, so Dokorou wouldn't have let me have you out of my sight, and party members must share a room unless there are more members than one room can hold.'

It seems that there was little choice, considering even if Haqua did indeed modify the 'amount' of players that their party had, New Hell didn't seem to want Keima running off somewhere. Perhaps he was a valuable asset after all.

'Hey, stop thinking about weird stuff!'

She tugged up the hagoromo, which was around his waist, causing him to give a surprised grunt of pain.

* * *

'...There, there's a inn.'

They landed in a closed alleyway, and entered the building.

'One room, please.'

The AI nodded, before giving a look of mischief.

'Seems some people want some privacy.'

As if the housekeeper could sense Haqua's embarrassment and anger which had only served to confirm any suspicions, a smug look had developed on her.

'Well, enjoy your stay, lovebirds.'

As Haqua marched up the stairs, Keima gave an appreciative look at the woman. Seems Akihiko knew what he was doing. Small details like that were always nice. Keima finally followed Haqua up to their room.

* * *

'...Stop leaning so close to me.'

'I'm just trying to see what Kirito and that Asuna girl are doing.'

Even though the room was illuminated sparely in order to draw as little attention to the small window as possible, Keima was almost certain Haqua's cheeks were bright red.

The two had crouched down on a low window, looking down at both Kirito and Asuna, which Keima had said was "important to note how the relation develops," while Haqua didn't feel comfortable at all watching a "romance" grow.

'Just...try to do so le-'

'Haqua, audio amplifier. Make that conversation be heard over here.'

She directed a round piece hagoromo at the two sitting on the bench.

Unfortunately, this caused her to shuffle to Keima, who inadvertently caused her to trip into him, which was why Haqua was now comfortably on top of Keima.

'...'

**Don't you love cliffhangers?**

**Happy Thanksgiving and all that. I don't really celebrate it, but sure, why not, accept this as a gift. I really could fit in the battle, so this is what you get. These chapters are way inflated because of the actual dialogue, which is a pain to type. I do try to be accurate, but I really wish I had a light novel to type from. Instead I find myself watching the anime whilst typing this. Which, as any multitasker knows, is rather difficult considering one of those two takes up all your attention span. You decide which one.**

**Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving once more, and continue to follow and comment this fanfiction. I really need to work in Pop and Circ...**

**The next chapter also may take a while. **


	4. What's Necessary

**Some romance is to be expected after these chapters, since the heroines finally make their appearance. I've simply made it now that this crossover will follow the anime format (sorry, as I don't own enough Sword Art Online light novels to be accurate) and make Keima, Keima in a RPG. Which is difficult to imagine, if not for the fact that SAO-TWGOK crossovers exist. One plot point I didn't focus that I will try to is Keima's Wooden Stick. I have so much interest for that, and I don't even know why. It's just... interesting. Expect more cameos of that Stick. **

**Now, Keima will not, I repeat, will not, be shown engaging in combat. First of all, I have no idea how to type that. Second of all, I can't imagine Keima like that, if not for other previously mentioned crossovers with SAO. Third and last of all, Wooden Stick. **

**End of story. Now, read the fourth chapter of Real Ideal. **

_December 3, 2022_

_Floor 1: Forest Field_

'Could you please give me my PFP back ple-'

'No, Katsuragi, I will mostly certainly not be using my hagoromo to create a useless device for a equally useless and disgusting thing.'

Keima sighed deeply, and was promptly choked by the hagoromo holding him up by the waist, attached to Haqua. After last night's incident, Keima found himself unable to sleep due to fear, and now was also in a depressed mood due to his less than uninjured body and his lack of a PFP.

'I'll get the audio amplifier for those two real quick, so listen well.'

She then materialized a small cone shaped object that resembled a speaker from her hagoromo, and pointed it down at Kirito and Asuna.

'...-ftovers are supposed to target the boss's helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels.'

'I know.'

'I'll use a sword skill to knock their pole axes up.

The second I do, switch in.'

'Switch?'

'Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?'

'Yes.'

Kirito stopped walking, and exhaled dramatically.

'Is he an idiot?'

Haqua looked down on Keima, literally and figuratively.

'He has a great opportunity with her having no experience. He could become a mentor figure, which can be a route easily made into a romance route!'

The gamer shook his head, marveling at what he saw as stupidity.

'No protagonist should be like that. That Kirito is disrespecting the male population of th- NONONONONONONO HAQUA STOP STO-'

Haqua had breifly released her hagoromo's grip on Keima, which caused him to free fall before she once again caught him.

'Just be quiet for a little while, alright, Katsuragi?'

'...Give me my PF-'

'Here.'

The game console dropped down on his face.

* * *

_Outside the Boss Dungeon doors..._

Diabel cleared his throat for his final speech.

'Listen up everyone.

I have only one thing to say.

Let's win!'

The grim atmosphere also affected Haqua and Keima.

In a small alcove by the corner, whispers coming from nowhere, frightened some of the players.

'Hey, move your legs.'

W-Well I'm sorry!'

'Wait, don't kick m-'

A low groan was heard at that corner, and players shuffled themselves farther from it.

'Hold on, they're about to get started.'

'Let's go.'

Diabel gingerly pushed open the doors, which squeaked as they revealed a dark and foreboding dungeon.

At the end of the hall was a silver gleam from a chair, which hosted a dark figure sitting, and the figure's eyes glowed into a malevolent red.

The place suddenly illuminated in a surreal light, as the first players walked in.

The red beast leaped from his chair, and slammed down on the ground.

As he roared, text appeared above him, indicating that he was as the guidebook had stated,

Illfang the Kobold Lord.

His menacing appearance was backed up by the formidable four HP bars that he had.

Smaller monsters similar to that of Illfang manifested themselves in, wearing armor like that of a knight, covering their face and a large amount of their body. Text also appeared above them, identifying them as the Ruin Kobold Sentinels.

They only had one HP bar, but their number was still unnerving.

Up above, the duo had flown out and were currently hovering.

'How do you think this battle will hold out?'

Haqua cast a worried look at Kirito and Asuna.

'The battle will be won, but loss always accompanies war.'

His extremely profound statement shocked Haqua, and she searched his eyes for clues to why he said that.

'There must be more motive. The current protagonist path has little to use, so death must occur.'

Here he stopped playing and slowly looked up at her meaningfully.

'That means, Haqua, that we are not to interfere in the first conflict.'

She widened her eyes, unable to taken what he said.

'If I am correct, we are to protect him against terrible odds. But protagonist have their own path, which they have no way to deviate from.'

He looked down at Diabel.

'Unless we change that.'

He continued to play his PFP once more.

'Which we must not, as what's necessary must not be changed. What I'm telling, you, Haqua, is simply this:'

He pushed up his glasses, and breifly pauses from his game.

'You are not to do anything to prevent someone's death.'

The three Ruin Kobold Sentinels charged along with Illfang behind them.

'Commence attack!'

Diabel's signal sent out the groups that had been organized to rush forward as well.

From Keima's and Haqua's perspective, the clash was met perfectly at the center.

'Haqua, it would be safer if we are to go down by the dungeon exit.'

She nodded, and moved herself and Keima to where he pointed.

'Squad A! Squad C! Switch!

Here it comes!'

'Squad B, block!'

Illfang brought down his bone ax, smashing into into the shields of Squad B.

'Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch.

Now!

Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from the side.

Squads D, W, and F, keep the sentinels off us!'

Keima pocketed the PFP, upon hearing what Diabel says.

'That's their cue.'

'Roger!'

Kirito turns to Asuna, who is ready to begin.

'Switch!'

She pulls back her Rapier, and runs forward.

'Number three!'

'...'

'...'

'Katsuragi, is he going to do someth-'

'YES, yes he will. Just give him some internal dialogue time.'

The demon looks at Keima strangely, before disregarding it as simply something only he would understand.

Kirito smiles at Asuna, who was currently fighting with the third Sentinel.

'Good job.'

He as well, dashes to a Sentinel, and pushes it back.

'See? Just be patient with this character. He needs a lot of internal development and understanding. Don't push him, as he is actually very fragile.'

Illfang had finally gone down to his last health bar's red zone, and as Kirito watched in earnest, the monster threw his bone ax and his shield, with another roar.

Kibaou smirks at the scene.

'Looks like that information was right.'

A loud voice makes Kibaou as well as the rest of the team look at Diabel, who runs to Illfang.

'Stand back.

I'll go!'

'Katsuragi, weren't they supposed to surround him?'

But Haqua found herself ignored by the Capturing God, who looks upon Diabel with keen interest.

'So it was him...'

Diabel hold his longsword back, which sparks in a brilliant light.

However, Illfang grabs hold of a hidden weapon behind him.

'Katsuragi, if my scans are correct, that is not a Talwar, but rather what is known as a No-Dachi. Apparently the information given was incorrect, and using a No-Dachi is different from that of a Talw- Katsuragi, are you listening right now?'

Keima was transfixed on the fight, his mind only barely grasping what Haqua had just said.

'I know that... But he doesn't.'

'Who? Unless you mean...'

An unsettling feeling came in Haqua. Katsuragi was being rather cryptic, which was a bad sign coming from him, so there was defi-

'Diabel...Diabel doesn't know it.'

Haqua nearly dropped Keima as she understood what that would mean.

'You mean that h-'

'Yes.'

Keima's eyes hardened.

'But Haqua, remember what I said.'

She gave no indication she heard nor remembered.

Kirito broke free of the fight between him and a Sentinel.

'No!'

Keima and Haqua once again focused on him.

'He knows now.'

Keima's face only showed a sad smile. Haqua, for once, didn't comment.

'Jump back as fast as you can!'

Illfang leaps up, startling Diabel as he stops. The boss jumps from wall to wall, before shooting down at Diabel once more.

Unfortunately, Kirito was too late as Diabel was slashed across his chest in rapidly in a savage four hit combo from the No-Dachi. He hurls into the air.

The beast slams down to the rest of the players, emitting a loud guttural below.

Diabel smacks down on the ground.

Kirito runs to him.

'Katsuragi, I'm going i-'

'Don't.'

She roughly pulls him as she glides to the two players, only to hear the last words that the "knight" Diabel was to ever say.

'Please...defeat...Please defeat the boss.'

His whisper crackles down to nothing, and his body is engulfed in an unearthly and familiar glow. Haqua's face matched that of Kirito's horror.

Before the Haqua could pull out her emergency healing potion, Diabel's form shatters into shards.

Keima is unceremoniously released from the hagoromo. Even as he catches himself down his descent and does a flip to land on his feet, something he never would have been able to do normally, his eyes are trained on Haqua, who had fluttered down on the floor. He stalks over to her, and give a quick look back at Kirito, who was still holding on to the remaining shards. Keima reaches Haqua, and kneels beside her.

Haqua doesn't react, and seems to still be in shock from the death of Diabel.

'Haqua.'

No reaction.

He adjusts his glasses, then shoots a glance at Kirito. He wasn't moving either. He needed to end this quickly, as Illfang was going to defeat those who were still fighting sooner or later. And right now, both him and Haqua were totally visible. Forced to it, he pulls out and emergency back-up file in this game as he places a hand on Haqua, startling her, before using his slightly emotional voice that he rarely needed.

'I'm afraid that you weren't listening to the conversation as you thought you did, Haqua.' He pulls out his PFP, which had not been off at all. He presses a Play button on the side, and rewinds it. A unintelligible rumble of sound begins the recording.

'Here is the actual conversation before what you and I heard.'

The scratchy sound is then followed by a voice clearly that of Kirito's.

"...-you do it alone?"

A pause, with rustling, and Diabel's voice is heard barely.

"You..were a beta...tester...weren't you?

You know what I was doing."

Another burst of static, and Haqua seems to listen more attentively as she raises her head.

Kirito's voice interrupts the static.

"You were after the last attack bonus rare item."

Haqua's breathing stops altogether.

"You were a beta-tester too?"

Click. Keima switches the PFP off.

'...So-'

'Yes indeed, Haqua, you had no fault in the matter. Death is a terrible but necessary path. Learn something from this.'

He shoves the PFP back into his tight pocket.

'Now, our protagonist seems to have already teamed up with his female interest, Asuna. I would like to finish this battle.' He brings down his hand beside the demon. 'How about you?'

She doesn't move for a moment, before taking his hand and gently pulls herself up.

Kirito slashes back the No-Dachi that Illfang had thrust at him.

'Switch!'

The hooded girl dashes in, but the boss doesn't remain stunned for long as he slams his weapon to Asuna.

She erupts in a series of small sparkles, and her chestnut hair is revealed as she counters by charging her rapier in a bright light and jabs in.

'Hmmm. Nice reveal.'

Although Haqua had recovered now, her hands were still clenched as they floated in the air. Keima fills the silence with his commentary.

'Not really sure how effective that cloak was, as it got destroyed quite fast. I suppose hiding your gender can help. Definitely a natural touch, with the bright lights as such. She actually looks good with a weapon, a difficult thing to pull off. An apt example being me.'

He thinks back to his Wooden Stick, and grimaces.

He looks up to see Haqua no longer holding tightly to her hagoromo And instead focusing on not smiling at him weakly. Good. She would have to recover from that.

'He's coming back!'

Kirito cuts past the red monster, and Asuna successfully gets another hit in quickly.

She runs back as Kirito blocks Illfang's attempt to hack at Asuna.

However Kirito misjudged the strength of Illfang as he was pushed into Asuna and both players were tossed down.

Upon noticing Haqua speeding to them, he clears his throat.

'It would be advisable to steer clear, Haqua.'

She glares at him with fury.

'Don't you want your "protagonist" to live?'

Keima gives another example of his dry humor.

'There's a reason why there are several players in this fight.'

His answer was followed by a large player slamming his axe into Illfang's attempt to attack both Asuna and Kirito, which would had caused fatal damage.

The Kobold Lord is pushed back far due to the unexpected block.

'Go!'

The command is heeded by the players who had previously been stunned as they returned to combat and charged forward.

The man turns to the two players.

'We'll hold him off until you recover!'

Kirito weakly gets up, and recognizes the man as Egil, who had protected the beta-testers the day before during the planning session.

'You're...'

Egil runs to the fight.

The players strike at Illfang, who blocks all the attacks before growing impatient and flinging the players before springing up and preparing to deliver a deadly blow to all of them.

Kirito jumps up, despite being injured somewhat.

'Watch out!'

He runs to the helpless players, and focuses on the impending doom hurling down.

His sword blazes in dazzling light as he ran faster and faster.

'I'll get you first!'

He surges forward and carves a wound past the Kobold Lord's body, nearly in half. With his momentum lost, the beast slams into the ground with an injury, and does not manage to kill any more players.

Kirito comes down once more and runs to the impact site.

'Asuna...One last hit!

We'll do it together!'

'Roger!'

She rushes along him as well.

The monster is revealed to be still alive as the dust settles and it is seen on all fours.

The two rush in, with Keima on the left and Asuna on the right, with their weapons point forward. The two intersect past eachother, and they are reversed: Keima is now on the right while Asuna is on the left. They aggressively prepare to attack, as Asuna pulls back for a charged up jab, and Kirito begins to pull his sword from behind him in a wide arc.

As Asuna finishes her quick thrust, Kirito cuts deeply through Illfang's body, and then cuts another parallel segment of the boss.

Illfang rises into the air, and his deep wounds are glowing brightly in a sickly bright blue similar to the color of Diabel's shards.

Finally the monster explodes into pieces as the blue fades.

The players behind marvel at the bright white light which replaced the blue.

And behind that white light...

'W-We did it!'

The Congratulations sign glowed as the surreal atmosphere dispersed along with the light in the dungeon.

The realization settles in, and the whole group erupts into euphoria.

'WE DID IT!'

Groups hug each other in celebration, and few notice Kirito catching his breath.

'Will he be alright, Ka- ...Keima?'

When she uses his name hesitantly, he doesn't go against her abrupt decision.

'He should recover. But...'

He glanced at Kibaou.

'Do you really want to remain here for the final act?'

She gives him a dubious stare.

'I suppose it is crucial to the rest of the story of a solo player, but...'

He only crosses his arms, albeit awkwardly due to his position that he was held on to the hagoromo. He steels himself for what is about to happen.

* * *

**I actually want to do something next chapter, a little mix of tragedy and happiness. Of course, we all know what's going to happen, and if you don't, the best suggestion would be to watch the episodes, but if you truly trust my story enough, follow the plot.**

** I felt this chapter was nice, although action was not very well layed out. Jabs, slashes, etc. and more. Not exactly the most descriptive. One of the reasons why I didn't want Keima in any action scenes. Also, Haqua was drastically OOC here. Why did she try to save Kirito? Did she have an affection for him? Nope.**

** Simple fact- Kirito is going to be downplayed here. He might as well take sympathy were he can get it. That is, Asuna. I don't want Keima to do anything to Asuna. The rest of the girls are open game for Keima. And they all seem to have some regrets. Except for Sachi, sort of. I need Kirito to still seem like a protagonist, but in the actual story he obviously isn't. **

**Okay, that's enough. Thanks for reading, review, whatever. Don't fret, the story should continue along. I need some time nowadays though.**


	5. Roll Credits?

**Some more romance for Keima and Haqua, but don't expect to see much more of that, as Keima has some capturing to do...after the next chapter(s)/episode...I guess I should have said that next time...whatever. Whatever, penultimate chapter is the same as the last. Not really. This chapter is rather short, as I want to rush out the second episode to Sword Art Online. Imagine that. We're only at the second episode. I feel lots more typing to do. =_= Not too excited for that. But, this story certainly is pushing me on. I like where it's going. **

* * *

**Floor 1 Boss Dungeon**

'It appears that our protagonist has gotten something for delivering the final strike.'

Haqua molds a shape similar to binoculars out of her hagoromo.

'I can barely read it...I think it says:

Congratulation

You got the last attacking bonus!'

After waiting for several seconds, he nudged Haqua.

'And?'

As she shoved him nearly down to the ground, she speaks once more.

'There's a second screen, now it's:

_-Bonus Item-_

_Coat of Midnight'_

'Well that doesn't sound very pleasing.'

In Keima's mind, however, he already saw where this would end up. And while he would like to say he could stop it, he also knew, further ahead where he had guessed, that the ending would be totally different if he did so. Thus, he would have to make sure Haqua to be in control.

'Haqua.'

She turns to him, with a tired face, after the events that had transpired less than minutes before.

'Remember Diabel?'

Her eyes dull in color, and she tips her head down.

'Remember Diabel's words?'

She blinks, and gives him a puzzled expression. Where was he getting at? She certainly knew what he said, and she understood that much, so he should really stop nagging at her ab-

'Sometimes, when it's for everyone, someone has to make a sacrifice. I will say, Diabel won't be the last sacrifice we see today.'

Although Haqua wanted to ask him many more questions, she felt his presence close up, and decided to leave it. Perhaps it was a warning for what was to come. She bit her lip unconsciously as she noted the fact that Egil and Asuna had walked over to Kirito.

'Take note of their conversation, Haqua. Might come in handy later.'

She nodded, and pulled out the screen formed from her hagoromo. She directed it to the conversation, and turned the volume on.

'-od work. That was splendid swordsmanship.'

As Kirito turned around to look at his newly found allies, Keima pulled out his PFP once more, to the chagrin of Haqua. But what did she know? He certainly didn't want to be some audience member caught up in the drama. He'd prefer to take his initiative with his gal game girls. This wasn't 2-D. Far from it. If he had a choice between this twisted abomination of gaming an-

He was promptly whacked over the head.

'They're speaking Katsu- ...Keima, now, get used to it!'

'-s victory belongs to you.'

Kirito shook his head.

'No...'

The attention to him was expanded to the rest of the players, who turned to him, before a single slow clap became a roaring applause for the newly titled hero. The gratitude in the air was heartfelt.

'He looks like a deer caught by a car's headlights.'

Haqua's whack on the head caused Keima to kneel down. She never did let up.

'Give him a break, Katsuragi. Why don't you play some games while we enjoy a sentimental moment here.'

While lightly rubbing the top of his head, he cast a wary look down on his leather-clad feet. He would have whole-heartedly played on a galge, but even he had a heart. Besides, being reminded by the constant buzzing that was slowly being numbed, he didn't want more pain.

'Why?'

As the appreciative heads turned to Kibaou, Haqau included, Keima merely took of his glasses and began meticulously wiping them. No way was he going to be part of this soap opera.

Silence reigned supreme in the large halls. Only Kibaou was in the spotlight, and made full use of it.

'Why did you let Diabel die?'

'Let him die?'

Kibaou shot a furious glare blurred with tears at Kirito.

'Of course! You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!'

The players murmured restlessly at the accusation. Meanwhile, Keima gave a bitter scoff, attracting Haqua's attention to him once more.

'You know, these players really don't put two and two together. How did Kirito here know about the boss if all the rest of the beta-players didn't? And if the rest of the players somehow be never reached the boss, which is already nigh impossible, why would some idiots write up a description for Illfang? Obviously, the beta had the same first floor boss for all the players, so unless our protagonist managed to play the actual game (the current one), he would have no idea about the technique. In fact, no beta-player would have known.'

The Capturing God crossed his arms, his eyes still closed.

'That's a problem with these players. Presumptuous, stereotypical and prejudiced against others, and they bring all the problems with reality to the 2-D world. Not that this is 2-D, thankfully.'

Upon opening his eyes, he adjusted his body to a more comfortable position on the hard stone. And noticed Haqua's total lack of attention.

'Hey, stop staring at my face.'

A player directed a incriminating finger at Kirito.

'He must be a beta-tester! That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he didn't tell us!'

The duo whirled their faces back to the scene. Keima once again placed his glasses back on.

'No, genius, he cheated and downloaded the whole game and beat it.'

'Why don't you be quiet for a moment, Keima, before I do something I'll regret.'

The pregnant hush had become laced with pressure. Unspoken accusations were being projected all over the group.

'Other beta-players are here, too, right? Come out!'

Keima rolled his eyes at the drama. Although he understood he was supposed to be caught up in the tension, years of plot twists in galges had by given him a basic early notice whenever a situation was becoming sour. However, if that wasn't enough, knowing the ending, no matter how bad, made the intermediate rise of action seem more dull than it was meant to be.

The shifting accusatory looks from the players were hostile now, as the common enemy disappeared. Keima lightly elbowed Haqau, asking for her attention.

'Remember what Diabel said, alright? Because only three people alive now know it. And it is vastly important, if you haven't realized.'

She nodded slowly, her eyes still glued to the strained group standing before them.

A low, sinister chuckle came from Kirito, and inwardly Keima recoils. Although he admits this would definitely be the more uniting route for the team, there would total reset of any love points gained by Kirito thought this endeavor. Although Keima reluctantly noted that Kirito didn't aim for the role. A pity he didn't take advantage of his circumstances.

'A beta-tester? Don't compare me to those newbies.'

'W-What?'

Keima would give props to him, he did reverse the positions by not just standing down and taking the charges. Instead, he now became the aggressive pursuer. Well, the irreversible path had been taken. The gamer fiddles on his PFP, but does not turn it on. Perhaps it could be taken as an obligation.

Kirito stood up, and began to stalk over to the congregation of players, upon reaching splitting a huge gap.

'Most of the thousand of beta-players were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them.'

He stopped, and commanded his presence to all of them.

'I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker.'

'W-What?'

Kibaou's group had gotten up now, but Keima snickers at their response. Really? Was that their response to everything?

'T-That's... That's way worse than a beta-tester!'

Actually, he would be better in the correct sense of the word, not better.

'You're cheating! A cheater!'

What the hell... Keima rubbed in head in disappointment. These were people the same age as him, and yet they believe anyone better than them was a cheater...really...

The crowd now followed along, seeing Kirito as the perpetrator. Did they even remember who Diabel was?

'Yeah, a cheater!'

'A beater!'

Keima nearly laughed at the last comment. Beater?! These people were going places. That creativity... And if he really was a cheater, shouldn't these people ever consider the possibility that cheating included immortality or even escaping the game? Didn't just have to be skipping levels. They should be worshipping Kirito, or at least attempting to have him save them.

'A beater...'

Kirito's malicious smile opened into a loathsome grin.

'I like it.'

Kibaou's utterly dumbfounded look proved to be hilarious to Keima. Haqua, though, hadn't said a word, which quickly caused the gamer to choke down his amusement.

'That's right...I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers.'

Whist speaking, he took full advantage of his position, and put on the dark trench coat that was the attack bonus, Coat of Midnight.

With that, he walked over to the steps going up all the way to Floor 2.

'Wait.'

Asuna had followed Kirito to the steps, and now she confronted him with determination.

Haqua finally made a response, but did not look away.

'So is this where his romance starts, Keima?'

He gave her a knowing look, which, despite her best efforts, could not avoid noticing.

'It already began.'

Her unimpressed deadpan didn't change his confident aura at all.

'Seriously?'

Kirito does not react, and Asuna continues.

'You called out my name when we were fighting.'

'Sorry for just using your first name. Or did I mess up on the pronunciation?'

Keima felt a face palm twitching from his fingers. This guy...if he wanted to become the hated enemy, become it. Don't simply revert somewhat. The Capturing God decided to meet Haqua half way, not looking at the gal game he played with his fingers, using a memory of the PFP's buttons and the plot as his only guide, no eyes.

'Where did you learn it?'

Keima felt another rush, but held it back with sweatdrops on his forehead...Someone better stop being stupid right now...

This Asuna girl had almost lost all appeal as the female gamer representation. Why did she buy this game? Or even if she didn't buy it herself, why would she play it?... Keima gave that mystery up. The real should learn something from its own mistakes...

'You can see another HP gauge below yours around here, right? Isn't some thing written next to it?'

Kirito indicated to a seemingly blank space to the left of him.

Not to mention unobservant. Was this supposed to be part of her charm?

'Kirito... Kirito? Is that your name?'

'Yeah.'

Suddenly pulling a smile out of nowhere, Asuna looked positively delighted.

'So its been there all along!'

IT WAS PART OF HER CHARM.

Keima was about to crush the PFP, but instead grasped thin air. Wait.

'Katsuragi, don't you start playing with me. We're here to be serious.'

'Why don't you start by calling me by my name.'

An awkward moment of realization hit Haqua, who gave a furious expression.

'Well, we are here to be serious.'

Ignoring his impeding doom, Keima looked back to the only intresting thing going on- the development of Asuna and Kirito.

'You'll be really strong. So if someone you really trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit for what you can do as a solo player.'

'Then, what about you?'

With his back still turned to her, Kirito walks up a few more steps, before pulling up the menu screen, and going to the party sub-section.

'What does it say, Haqua?'

She points her binoculars to the screen in front of Kirito.

'_Dissolve_

_Will you disband your party?'_

Kirito taps the "Yes," closing the menu, and walks forward to the open door without a word.

...

'Haqua, it's time for us to go too.'

'How will we do that? We can't be sure when those players will leave, so-'

'So we're going to walk out in public.'

'Keima...'

Her scythe drew dangerously close.

'Ah, ah, ah, I'm not endangering the mission. You're not going to be seen with me. You will still be invisible, but I'll look presentable as one of the many players. Now, here's the plan; and listen well, as we won't have much time.'

* * *

Asuna walked down the steps, with a frown on her face. Kibaou stared her down, but didn't comment. The rest of the players shuffled awkwardly, not wanting to be the one following the "Beater."

Of course, someone had to go, but who?

The crowd suddenly had some movement, causing the outliers of Asuna, Egil, and Kibaou to look their way. Finally a glasses-wearing player stumbled out.

'Where's the exit? Oh, there it is.'

With that, Keima strolled over past Egil and Asuna, and past Kibaou.

'Hey! W-What do you think you're doing?'

Kibaou ran up to him, and looked Keima dead in the eyes.

'You realize that we're supposed to go back and tell the Town of Beginnings that this game can be beat right? Who the hell do you think you are, walking up like you own the place!'

After his criticisms, Kibaou gave a defiant stomp at the nonchalant Keima.

'Well, considering I am from the Town of Beginnings, it seems a little harsh to send me back, am I right?'

Whispers plagued the players.

'How did this person find the dungeon?'

'Did he see everything?'

'Where's his weapon?'

'Was he in your group, Foray?'

'Don't just say that, I would know if he was.'

Kibaou glanced at the open door, in a mixture of resentment and fear.

'You realize you are literally going to follow the footsteps of a beater, a cheater and a beta-tester? Are you saying you're a beta-tester too?'

Keima's response, or lack of, surprised Kibaou, while no one spoke anymore.

'I'm just a gamer. I play games because they're fun. I don't care if you played this game before, or have more items than me. I just want to advance.'

Before an outcry could ensue, Keima whirled back to the stairs. He swiftly ascended the first steps.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say i-_

'What is your name?'

_...He said it._

Keima hesitantly turned back to Kibaou.

'My name is Keima, and I'm a SAO player. Can you say the same?'

No response could be made as Keima dashed up the stairs.

'Keima...'

Egil turned to Asuna.

'Have you heard of him?'

She shook her head.

'Not that I know of, but it reminds me of a certain Internet legend...'

Egil crossed his arms.

'Well, we haven't even seen him fight, so you can't really make a fair judgment of him. But I will say, that Keima has it right with the one-liners.'

Asuna tilted her head at Egil.

'What's a one-liner?'

* * *

'Well, that was fun.'

Haqua glared at him in anger.

'You jeopardised the whole mission! You held on to my hand through the whole thing! I nearly got bumped into! What were your thinking?'

Keima calmly strolls over the stairs leading up.

'Look Haqua, I had to have you there in case.'

'In case? In case?!'

When Haqau was about to "do something she would regret,' her sensor rang out once.

'Huh? That's a message...'

She brushed her hand over the skull-shaped device, and it lit up.

'Haqau, Keima this is Dokorou here. Just want you to know that Elsi will be in game with you.'

'Wait, what?'

Haqau looks up at the concerned gamer.

'Why is Elsi going to be here?'

'Well, I assumed that this would be a good environment to work in.'

'Work in...'

'Yes indeed, you, as well as Haqua and Elsi, will still capture Weiss in this simulation. It has been proven to be successful.'

Keima raised a eyebrow.

'How was that proven?'

'You didn't expect us to not take advantage of the situation did you? You're not the only ones from the squad. If we can capture the majority of those shut-ins and 2-D love- Ah, my mistake.'

Although he felt incensed, Keima closed his eyes, biting back his defending remarks.

'Just be aware she can not stay in the game for a relative amount if time before she has to come out for a neurological check-up. We don't want any demon to be in real danger. So to the three of you, I wish you good luck with the Weiss!'

And with that, Dokorou's voice was cut off.

'...That wa-'

Keima turns around hurriedly.

'Let's just continue up, shall we?'

* * *

**Floor 2**

The brilliant sunlight flooded the small cavern where Haqua and Keima emerged into the small green field.

'It seems we have reached the second floor. Well, now to go to the town and find Elsi, right, Haqau?'

The demon in question nodded, before pulling the hagoromo from herself, which had previously been keeping her invisible.

'You are sure there will be no players here, right, Katsuragi?'

'Not yet, I'd assume. But do be wary, I don't think the Game Master wouldn't not notice your powers of flight.'

'Let's get on with it.'

The two trekked across the dirt path, both glad they had finally left the dungeon.

**Carnival Town**

'...I guess this is why we fought those Clowns a while back.'

The entire town seem compromised of one gigantic amusement park. Ferris wheels, water spouts, and an enormous panda sculpture to boot.

'This would be Elsi's favorite stage.'

Keima supposed after the first grueling battle, he wanted to make the players see the beauty within the game which had been all but abandoned during the floor boss.

'Come, let's find her.'

**Ten minutes later...**

'...Have you considered the possibility that she's not here yet?'

Haqua leaned against a checkerboard wall without comment.

Keima strutted about, dashing back and forth whist consulting the handbook's Floor 2 map, trying to think up a final way to find Elsi. Contacting her was out of the question, as Haqua discovered when trying that the sensor could not call to anyone unless it was outside the game(Nora got a unexpected ring, but she picked it up only to hear nothing but silence). All of a sudden, Keima stood stock still.

'I can see the ending!'

Haqua got up. Did he find out where Elsi was?

'Follow me.'

As he strides away, Haqau follows behind.

'Hey, wait up, I want to see her too!'

**Waterpark**

'...'

'...'

The two found Elsi in the water-themed park, where she was dressed as a firefighter, all the way to the large goggles, and was delighting herself by playing a mini game that focused on putting out realistic fire using a primitive hose powered by what else but a fire hydrant.

'...Should I even be surprised?'

Keima shook his head.

'Let's go get her.'

They stood behind the unaware demon, their exasperation at the plain foolishness that was the embodiment of Elsi showing by their sweardrops. Or perhaps that was the offshoot water from the hose.

'Ha ha, fire, you have no power here!'

The senseless and downright mindless behavior from Elsi was spreading. Their frozen mouths, and blank eyes, all showed classic signs from marveling too much at lunacy from a fellow friend. And the only cure for this temporary shock was...

'Ahahaha- oh?'

Upon turning around, she found herself face to face with the disappointed looks of her partner and her friend.

'Ah! This...' She throws down the hose, which speaks still spewing water. 'This is nothing! I came too early and...well... I...'

A small flick on the forehead was enough for her to look back at the two.

'Hey Elsi, are you on fire?'

Her eyes widen.

'Am I? Wait...'

As she gave a steady blaze, her firefighter uniform burned down into a heap below her, a screen popped in front of her.

_You Lose_

Another screen overlapped the previous one, and Elsi looked much more excited.

_Results_

_Exp 60_

_Col 70_

_Item 1_

Her bright smile was over the top as she proudly held up what seems to be a ring with the shape of a fire truck.

'I finally have it!'

Keima was skeptical for good reason.

'And what exactly will that do?'

She gave a proud puff.

'The Extinguisher ring reduces fire damage, allows a user to give a special bonus to all Obsidian Armor in a party, and...and...'

She scratched her head in confusion.

'I'm sure there was one more... It was the reason I got so excited...'

Haqau and Keima's dead pans were even more present now. She forgot why she was excited?!

'Well, I have it now, so that's what's important.'

She slips on the small ornament on her finger.

Attempting to act as if nothing happened, Haqau warily went over to Elsi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Well, um, it's good to see you with us again, Elsi.'

'Yeah! I was rally worried about you and Kami-sama too.'

She gives a small pout.

'What did you guys do while I wasn't here? Not like what happened in the theater at school hmmm?~'

Both of them blushed upon remembering the mistakes of calling doll Keima a pervert and then crushing the remote.

Before anything could be really accomplished in her teasing, Elsi patted herself off of the grimstone and char.

'Kami-sama, are you alright though? I heard you went to a boss battle, so I naturally thought...'

'No, me and Haqua were not noticed by any players or in-game monsters. We did, however, make my presence be known as the only way to come in.'

Elsi nodded, passing his response as acceptable, and pulled out her broom.

'Okay Kami-sama, let's go and have some fun!'

He narrowed his eyes.

'Werent we supposed to chase after my protagonist?'

Elsi gave a small laugh.

'Heh, as for that person, I managed to scan him and thus track him. Isn't that great? We can have fun now!'

'...We also did that, but that person is most likely going to again fight enemies up to the next boss dungeon. I need levels too, you know.'

Elsi looked at Keima with a face clearly showing she didn't understand.

'But Kami-sama, can't you just get a bunch of levels with a hagoromo?'

Keima breathed in deeply, before letting it out.

'I realize that, but that only gets us so far. During actual battles, there are skills that are inadvertently gained, and which cannot be replicated.'

'So something like I can become a firefighter, but I won't be able to know how to drive a fire truck, like that?'

'...Although that's a mismatched example, I can accept it.'

With this, Elsi nodded vigorously.

'Alright Kami-sama! Let's go!'

He gave a weak smile.

'Please, just don't drop me from your hagoromo.'

Elsi frowned, not understanding, while Keima's slanted look over at Haqau was ignored as she had turned her back to him.

'What do you mean Kami-sama? I've never done that, And I won't.'

Keima gave a sigh of relief, while Haqua gritted her teeth at his apparent satisfaction.

The trio finally took of into the air, sailing into the blue sky until they were small specks.

**...This feels like the ending, but it's not.**

**Well, well, well. This took forever and a day, but I finished it. Mostly from procrastination, but I managed to build up a lot of potential ideas for Real Ideal. Don't give up yet, as it's my happiness to be your satisfaction, and vice versa. Enjoy this chapter, shouldn't be as long as last time before another pops up.**

**Note- Schedule says the above statement is a lie. Will take more time. **


	6. Bad Taste

**Somewhat excited that Episode 3 for my crossover is starting. And then, I'm not, because I'll have to write unfortunate tragedies. **

**Despite that, this story is finally nearing where I want it, that is, the romance portion. Not for Kirito, mind you. **

**Well, I guess I have little choice but to do the more dreary parts before the sunshine. This might take another 2+ chapters. =_=**

**Well, it seems this story will eventually become something like a 60k+ words thing. Which I feel would be nice, as this story has a good forma-**

**It seems my time is up. Enjoy the story, I suppose, and all that.**

* * *

_ Floor 11: Taft_

_April 8, 2023_

'This drink is terrible.'

'Ah, but Kami-sama, I like it a lot!'

'That's right, Keima, this tavern is very high-priced. Only special events are held here, not causal drinks.'

His distaste was stubborn however, and he put the silver goblet down hastily.

'I realize that we have to buy some drinks in here, or otherwise we'd be obvious, but this is still the wors-'

'Shut up, Keima, I'm trying to record the conversation.'

The gamer turned his disgusted gaze to the happy group, which was centered around Keima's protagonist, Kirito.

'...-to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!'

As they crash their goblets together, they were obviously the more loud of those in the bar.

'Cheers!'

Then there was Kirito, who was awkwardly sitting in the midst of the celebration.

Caught up in his own troubles, Keima mumbles over his protagonist.

'He was never good as the protagonist.'

'Shut it, Keima.'

'Kami-sama, can I have your drink?'

He ignores Elsi, and casually slants his vision to the table where Kirito was.

'And here's to Kirito-san, the man who saved our lives!'

The five wave their drinks to him in homage.

'Cheers!'

Kirito blinked in his bewilderment, and hesitantly holds up his cup.

'C-Cheers...'

The group smiles at the stunned Kirito.

'Thanks!'

'You saved us.'

A girl dressed mainly on light blue is especially enthusiastic in her gratitude.

'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

Kirito modestly waves off the praise.

'It was nothing.'

The girl rebuttes his denial.

'I was really scared. Then, when you came to save me, I was so happy.'

'S-Sure...'

The boy who appeared to be the leader leaned in close to Kirito.

'Um, Kirito-san... I know this is really rude to ask, but what level are you?'

Keima grumbles.

'If he knows it's rude, why did he ask?'

'Kami-sama, Kirito is level 40.'

'I knew that, you bug demon. Funny how that works.'

Despite Keima's reluctance, after Haqua's "negotiation," the Capturing God participated in battles alongside Haqua and Elsi, but only rarely. The trio never fought against many monsters, and Haqua simply moved their levels up along with Kirito, much to Keima's vexation. Now, all three of them were actually level 45, courtesy of the Haqua's handy hacking hagoromo.

'Kami-sama, can you try this bread I made?'

She pulls out a load from her inventory, which looked to be a grainy block of wood.

'...I'm not even going to ask about how far you've gone trying to master Cooking as a skill.'

She frowns from his words.

'But Kami-sama, I've already reached the half-way point! I don't see why you think my cooking is bad...'

Haqua grabs the bread from Elsi's hands.

'Dont listen to him, Elsi, I know your food is good.'

As she takes a bite out of the creation, Elsi's eyes sparkle.

'Waah, Haqua. You must be really hungry. '

'Alright you two, let's go back to the main focus now, that is, Kirito.'

Elsi looks peeved at her moment being taken away so easily.

'Dont give me that, just listen.

The red tunic boy seems to finish his long drawn-out conversation with Kirito.

'..I see. In that case, Kirito, what would you think about joining our guild?'

Keima nearly spits out the drink which he had given a second try.

In response, Haqua nearly chokes on the bread from Elsi due to Keima's abrupt spill.

'What, what is it Keima?! You could have killed me!'

Biting back the response that she couldn't die in the game, Keima places the goblet down.

'When you think solo protagonist, what do you think?'

Haqua looks up in thought.

'Well, a tragic, society-hating, loner, kind of like you are, Keima.'

His rage was very much obvious from his scarlet expression facing Haqua.

Elsi sinks down on her seat, oblivious to the hurtful comment from her friend.

'Well, I think Kami-sama is a bad example.'

He glares. Even her?

'Because Kami-sama has us, right?'

He briefly takes a breath of relief. Perhaps she was on his side.

'Yes, Elsi, you are right in that aspect. Kirito is supposed to be similar to that of someone like...James Bond.'

'James Bond?'

Elsi's mind pops up a image of the famous MI6 agent depicted in movies.

'What about him?'

Haqua's cynical belief is floored as Keima continues.

'What happens to the majority of Bond's female interests?'

The silence between the three is choking.

'That's right, they die.'

His shadowy face causes both demons to pull back.

'This is due to the fact that he was meant to be solo, with exceptions.'

Haqua raises her eyebrows, attempting to take back control of the conversation.

'Exceptions?'

'Those "meant to be" are kept because they are "meant to be." Who do you think of as Kirito's "meant to be?"'

Elsi has nothing to contribute, so she walks over in shame to a corner where she sweeps quietly.

An AI bartender notices and pats her head.

'Thank you, young lady.'

Keima continues his rant, closely followed by Haqua.

'So who would it be?'

Haqua traces back to months ago, back at the first boss dungeon. The only female among all the players attending.

'It would be that Asuna girl!'

Keima nods at her answer, satisfied.

'Yes, so thus, no one else is allowed to interfere. Because if they do so, they will not succeed and die.'

Haqua grimaces at the thought. Death was very much real here.

'Now, of course, the exc- where's Elsi?'

The demon girl hopefully inches over to the table.

'And more importantly, did Kirito just go and become a guild member?'

Elsi fell back, her moment shot down quickly.

The happiness that was emitted from the Moonlit Black Cats was eerily chilling after Keima's foreshadowing.

'Alright, let's- Elsi?'

The demon had already left the tavern.

'Keima, you idiot, you broke her feelings.'

He doesn't react to her jab, but instead chases after Elsi outside in the busy street.

'Elsi!'

Players look in interest, wondering if it was another lover's quarrel.

After pushing aside several player, Keima found her sweeping up another corner in the town square.

'Elsi...'

Her gloom subsides as Keima sighs and pats her on the head lightly.

'Alright, let's go back now, ok?'

She can only nod.

* * *

_Back in the tavern _

'Ne, Kami-sama.'

'Yes?'

The trio has returned, with Elsi and Keima this time ordering a warm drink.

'Aren't Kirito and the guild gone?'

He scowls upon confirming it. He wasn't going to say anything. But this was all her fault.

'I guess our stay is no longer necessary.'

He hated the service here to, or lack therof.

'Was it necessary to spill your drink though? You realize they have no need for cleaning, since it did just disappear into nothing.'

Upon realizing the futility of her sweeping in game, Elsi's mood returned to a depression.

Keima could only sigh in fatigue.

* * *

_Floor 20: Sunlit Forest_

_May 9, 2023_

'Do we _have_ to be here?'

Keima continues to look over the corn fields, seemingly not aware of her question.

'Not for long. I did check. They will only take a couple more hours.'

'**A COUPLE MOR-'**

Keima pressed his hand over Haqua's mouth, as she nearly disclosed their location with her loud voice.

'We're a long way away, but last time I checked Kirito has a developed Searching ability. Luckily it seems we're outside his range.'

Considering they were half a acre away, it was safe to say he couldn't hear nor see them. The guild was only training with a weak Mantis(which was an improvement over what they've been working over for the past few months), and Kirito shouldn't let anything wrong happen.

Nevertheless, neither of the two demons were very sure over why Keima needed to watch over the training. After his long lecture, Haqua suggested that they request a device from Hell that could allow at least a life to be saved. Unfortunately it appeared that to transfer it to the game would take longer than expected. So until then they didn't have many options. But it also didn't seem as if Keima wasn't going to use the possibility of saving lives.

'Katsuragi, I'm going to say this right now, but Elsi and I are needed for check-ups, so we will leave by next week. We'll be back in less than a day, though.'

He narrows his eyes against the bright sunlight.

'And you didn't say this before because...?'

'Look, you seemed pretty "busy" this whole month, so it wasn't really something I could just pop in and say. Besides, you'll be under guard.'

Keima raises an eyebrow at this.

'And who exactly will be looking after me?'

Haqua awkwardly looks around behind her, avoiding an answer.

'She should be here by now...'

A shadow behind her shuffles into daylight, where the figure is visible.

'No.'

Keima's response under his breath wasn't heard, but his displeasure was obvious.

The iconic grey hair could only belong to a certain demon.

'Hey, how have you three been? Because I've really enjoyed myself here in this game. This humans don't know what hit them, heh.'

Keima saw his life flash before his eyes. Because his escort was none other than Nora.

* * *

**Well, I finally incorporated Nora in my story. Rare. But she's got some use later on. I need two more chapters to finish up the episode. So until then, stick around. **


End file.
